Three Questions
by Nightmaric
Summary: Sakura's having doubts about her brother caring for her. This leads to her acting on a plan, in which one thing leads to another. [Siblingfic]
1. Sakura's Doubts, Her POV

**Author's Note** – Here's another CCS short fic, two-shots with one story plot! I think I'll start continuing Wounded after the fictions I've planned to write. So while waiting for a continuation of that story, enjoy yourself with my planned stories! ...If that made any sense at all. (laughs)

**Disclaimer**  
Touya and Sakura belongs to CLAMP.  
This story, however, is mine. So hands off. (death-glares)

**Summary**  
Sakura's beginning to doubt her brother's love for her due to his non-stop teasing, which gets her really riled up sometimes to the extent of much dislike. (Hate's too strong a word here...) Thus, she stopped reacting to his teasing, just for one day, to see his reactions. Touya's nature is not to be sweet and mushy, to his girlfriend (if he had one) or especially to his sister. However, when Sakura didn't react to his morning routine teases one day, he began to worry about her. And one thing, leads to another... In Touya's case, pride-swallowing.

* * *

_Night_

"Ne, Kero-chan. Does Touya really like me at all?" Sakura, now 11 years old, sat on her bed and questioned the Guardian Beast of the Sun who was in his borrowed form, playing video games. As usual.

Keroberos, who hadn't expected this question coming from Sakura because she was Touya's sister, hit pause on his game and flew towards her, hovering in the air in front of her face with a confused look. "Why would you ask that question, Sakura-chan? Of course Touya likes you."

Sakura frowned, still feeling doubtful about her brother's affections for her and tried to reason with her guardian. "But Kero-chan. All he ever does is tease me and my habits. It's not my fault that I can't get rid of them. And no matter how much he knows I dislike him calling me 'kaijuu', he still does it endlessly!"

Kero sighed and stood on two legs on her lap. "Sakura. Touya only teases you because that's the only way he knows how to show you that he cares for you. Don't think too much about it, alright? Trust me on this one. Your brother is very prideful. It would hurt his pride if he showed his affections openly."

"Mou..." Sakura sighed, knowing he was right. "But I'm still doubting it..."

Kero groaned in exasperation, before an idea popped into his mind. "Well then, Sakura-chan. Why don't you test him? Ignore his teasing tomorrow morning, and watch for his reactions. If he worries, he cares for you. And if you still doubt him, question him after school, alright?"

The Card Captor thought over his idea, and smiled, nodding in agreement. "Thanks Kero!" She grabbed the toy looking beast and hugged him tightly, until he cried out, "Sa-a-ku-ra! A-air!" She released him with a sweat drop and grinned sheepishly, before tucking herself into bed with a goodnight said.

* * *

_Morning, Next Day_

_**+Sakura's POV+**_

I yawned as I got up from bed, surprising myself when I saw that it was only 7am and school started only an hour later. Shrugging carelessly, I walked over to my closet and dressed myself in my school uniform. I turned around when I heard the drawer that Kero's room was located in opened and saw the guardian beast yawn as he rubbed his eyes. "Morning." He turned to look at my alarm clock and questioned, "Sakura? What are you doing up so early today?"

"Morning to you too, Kero-chan and I don't know," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. Kero nodded sleepily before returning inside his room while I walked out of the door, with my bag slung over my shoulder and my school cap in one hand.

I dashed downstairs, the plan of not reacting to Touya's teasing in my mind. _It's going to be hard... But I really want to know!_ I thought as I headed towards the kitchen, where I greeted father, "Ohayo, otou-san." I then turned to the picture of my mother on the dining table and smiled, saying an 'ohayo' to it as well. "Morning, Sakura. What are you doing up so early?" Fujitaka, my father, questioned me curiously.

"I don't know. I just did." I grinned, receiving a chuckle from her father. Just then, Touya entered the room with a, "Whoa!" I raised a brow questioningly at his reaction. Touya grinned when he saw me. "Is the end of the world coming soon? The kaijuu's actually up early!" His grin faltered when I did nothing and this small reaction made me wonder with slight amusement. Even my father seemed a bit shocked when I did nothing but sit down at the table and began on my breakfast, but not before I said, "Ohayo, onii-chan."

I was a bit annoyed when Touya came over to me and put a hand on my forehead as though to see if I had a temperature while saying, "Are you alright, kaijuu?" _Well, he cares... Somehow. But... I think I still want to ask him about his teasing after school,_ I thought to myself, before shoving his hand gently away from me. "I'm perfectly fine, onii-chan. I don't have a temperature running, and I don't have any symptoms of any illness. I'm finished, and I'm going to school now." I pushed my chair away from the table, picked up my bag and placed my school hat on my head. That done, I walked calmly away from my brother and father towards the door and strapped on my roller blades. I left the house, shouting, "Ja ne!"

I didn't see my father and my brother glance at each other. My father's eyes were holding an emotion of amusement while my brother's  
was confusion.

* * *

_Later that Afternoon_

School's over. Today breezed by pretty fast. Tereda-sensei was even nice enough to cut down on today's amount of homework. Syaoran Li, my partner and best friend in card capturing and my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, walked with me towards home before we reached the cross junction where our paths separated. "See you at school tomorrow, Li-kun, Tomoyo-chan!" I shouted towards them with a wave as I continued on the path towards my home, hearing a faint, "Ja ne, Sakura-chan!" from both of them.

I was surprised when I reached home, to see two pairs of sports shoes by the door, and assumed that my brother had brought Yukito over again. Yukito Tsukishiro was my brother's best friend and he attended the same high school as he did. I had a crush on Yukito once, but it had gradually faded away when I realized that I just liked Yukito a lot because he was like another older brother to me. A nicer and more expressive one anyway.

"I'm home!" I shouted into the house from the doorway as I took off my roller blades and placed them aside. I heard faint murmurs in the living room before Touya's head popped out in the corridor, grinning at me as he said, "Welcome home, kaijuu." I surpressed my annoyance and urge to shout at him that I wasn't a monster and merely walked up to my room. I didn't see Touya's confused expression nor hear him say, "See, Yuki? I told you, Sakura's acting weird! She doesn't even react to my teasing! But otou-san says she's fine! What do you think is going on?"

I placed my bag by my desk and my school hat on the table itself before falling onto my bed. "How was school today, Sakura-chan?" I heard Kero ask as he continued playing his video game. "It was fine. We have lesser amount of homework today, thanks to Tereda-sensei." I smiled. Just as Kero was about to say more, someone knocked on my door and Kero hurriedly hit pause on his game while rushing to my hands and turning stiff as though he was really a stuffed toy. "Sakura-chan?" I heard from the other side of the door. "Sakura-chan. This is Yukito. Can I come in?"

"Sure, Yukito-san!" I replied. He entered my room with a worried expression on his facial features before sitting in front of me on my bed. He chuckled at the sight of me holding Kero before sobering. "Sakura-chan. Is something wrong? Touya says you've not been reacting to anything he said."

I looked over his shoulder, to see if Touya was there before rushing over to shut the door and talking to Yukito in a softer tone. "Iie, Yukito-san. I just want to know if onii-chan really cares for me. I'm beginning to see that he does, from the way he seems to stop functioning for awhile when I don't do anything when he teases me. But then again, it could be temporary, so I just want to make sure."

Yukito began to laugh before I joined in with giggles. "I see. Just don't do take too long. He might turn to _drastic measures_ if you keep it up." I grinned at his words before he walked out of my room. I followed soon, thinking it would be easier for Touya to answer my questions if Yukito was around. I searched for them in the living and found no one around. So I retraced my steps and headed for Touya's room instead and knocked on the door. Yukito answered it and he smiled at me with hidden amusement twinkling in his grey eyes. "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

I laughed inwardly at the skills of his acting. They were convincing, but not very if you knew that he was acting. I just played along, wiping the grin off my face. "I came to talk to onii-chan. Can I come in?" Yukito wordlessly opened the door wider and I entered. Textbooks and papers were all over Touya's desk and some piled on the floor. "What do you want, kaijuu?" Touya raised a questioning brow at my presence while I swallowed the rising urge to kick him for calling me a monster again. "I want to ask you something, onii-chan." I walked over to his bed and sat cross-legged on it before staring at him intently with the innocence of a three-year-old. "Ne, onii-chan. Why do you always call me kaijuu?"

Touya looked at me as though I was joking when I asked him this, which I wasn't. So he grinned and answered, "That's because you are one." I wasn't as amused as him, however. But I continued. "Why do you always tease me?" His answer for that question was even more stupid than the first one. "Cause it's fun." It seemed that I was wrong when I thought that he did care about me. So I fired him my last question, "Onii-chan, what am I to you?" Touya raised his brow as though he thought that it was unbelievable for me to ask him that. But I did. And his reply sent me out of his room with tears streaking down my face. "A kaijuu."

I didn't cry aloud. The tears just seemed to work their way down my cheeks. I ran towards my room and slammed the door shut with a loud 'bang' and sat on my bed, hugging my pillow tightly as the tears continued falling. Kero paused his game again and flew towards me, asking me what was wrong. I didn't reply. All I did was grabbed him tightly to me as I began to sob softly. Kero didn't struggle, instead he began to pat my knuckles, trying to comfort me in any way he could.

Suddenly, he went stiff. And that only meant that he felt someone at the door. Soon enough, Touya came into my room with a solemn expression on his face as he watched me cry. I turned away from him with a muffled, "Go away." My voice was hoarse from crying, and it added to the effect I had on him. It made him cringe like he was in immense pain but he was holding in his cries. "Sakura?" He beckoned to me in a soft voice. He did it to try to make me stop crying, but instead it made me twitch as though I was annoyed. "Go away, Touya." I demanded in a louder voice.

He didn't listen. Instead, he came over to me and sat on my bed, making me turn away from him again. But when I did, he hugged me from behind. I stiffened, as though I was uncomfortable to his touch. In fact, I wasn't. I hadn't felt him hug me this way since the last time I cried when I hurt myself from roller blading. I heard Touya swore softly before murmuring into my ear, "Gomenasai, Sakura."  
(**A/N** – Unbelievable! The tough Touya Kinomoto actually said sorry to his own little sister! It's a miracle! (laughs))

I froze entirely when I heard him. It was a first, actually, that he really said sorry to me. Other times, he wouldn't say anything but put on an apologizing expression on his face. I was always 'nice enough' to accept from his look that he was sorry for whatever he did. Never once in my entire life did I actually hear him _verbally_ apologize to me, or to _anyone_. "What?" I muttered in shock as my tears stopped falling. "What did you say?" I questioned him, as though I wasn't believing my ears. I did though. I just wanted him to say it once more. Just once, because I knew the next time, he wouldn't apologize to me this way again. "I said gomenasai, Sakura." He obliged to my unspoken request and hugged me tighter.

"Do you really mean it, onii-chan?" I questioned softly. It was not like me to distrust anything anyone said. People said I was too trusting or too naive. But in truth, I was neither. I just never wanted to see the bad side of anyone or anything. I believed that in everyone, there was a shred of humanity and humbleness in them. No one was purely 'evil', just misguided and misunderstood. Then again, that was my belief.

"I do, imouto." He seemed really patient now, as though he was trying to prove to me that he did care for me. "Sakura, you're my little sister. As your older brother, it's my _job_ to annoy you with teases. Don't take everything I say about you seriously," He continued softly and waited for my reaction. Unable to hold it back, I turned around and hugged him with my arms around his torso. "That's all I wanted to know, onii-chan. But you always said bad things about me, I thought you never really liked me at all."

I heard him chuckle softly as his embrace tightened around me again. "You're really silly sometimes, _kaijuu_." I could see that annoying smirk on his face as he said so. And just this once, I decided to let him go. Well, I did planned to, until I remembered how many times he had already called me a monster that morning and whacked the back of his head. "Sakura no kaijuu, baka onii-chan!" I grinned with satisfaction at his pained yelp, "Itai!" before the both of us began to laugh. Now I was sure that no matter what happened, I had a brother that I could always count on and that his care for me was hidden, but not non-existent.

_**+End of Sakura's POV+**_

Yukito smiled as he watched the Kinomoto siblings hold each other in their arms from Sakura's doorway. It was a rare sight, to see the constantly bickering siblings to hug each other, though having them agreeing on something together is already rare enough. Yukito wished that he had a camera to capture the moment, because though it was short, it was ever-lasting to the siblings. However, after reconsidering his wish, he decided that it was best this way, that only the siblings knew of the moment, because that alone made it even more precious to them. He left them alone, whistling a merry tune as he headed to the kitchen to prepare a small (**A/N** – If that's really Yuki, prepare to overstuff yourself. (laughs)) snack for them.

Where did Kero disappear to? Kero had silently crawled towards the shelf where Sakura's other stuffed toys lie when Touya hugged Sakura and sat stilled there. He watched Sakura and Touya with a smile on his face, happy for his mistress and her brother. _Everything will be all right._

* * *

**Author's Note** – Okay, that was really short. ..; Then again, it's only about Touya and Sakura, so you can't really expect anything long. Unless you want it long-winded... (laughs) And that ends Sakura's half. Next chapter; Touya's POV. The ending part after Sakura's POV ended will not be included in Touya's chapter. Too lazy. (grins) And yep. The last sentence is Sakura's invincible mantra! I think it's called a mantra... (sweatdrops) 


	2. Touya's Confusion, His POV

**Author's Note** – And for those who have waited for this lil' chappy, here it is! Touya's POV! And yes. This story is, indeed, very short.

* * *

_**+Touya's POV+**_

I stirred in my bed, then opened an eye sleepily and looked at my digital alarm clock, grinning slightly with amusement. _7:00A.M. huh? Kaijuu's probably still snoring away,_ I thought before getting out of the warm comfort of my bed with slight reluctance. I yawned as I walked over to my closet and took out my school uniform, changing out of my nightwear. Grabbing my school bag, I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where I received a shock as I accidentally let out a "Whoa!" My shock however, soon turned into mischief as I continued my daily routine. Annoy my sister.

With a grin, I chirped out, "Is the end of the world coming soon? The kaijuu's actually up early!" But my grin faded away slightly when I received no reaction from the said monster, only a blank stare and an arched brow before she said, "Ohayo onii-chan," and began eating her breakfast. Slightly worried, not that I would actually express it, I walked over to her and half-jokingly place a hand on her forehead as if to see if she had a temperature. "Are you alright, kaijuu?"

Sakura merely shoved my hand away while I swallowed my shock. I had called her a monster twice, and still she hadn't kicked me or verbally protested at all. Instead, she calmly replied, "I'm perfectly fine, onii-chan. I don't have a temperature running, and I don't have any symptoms of any illness. I'm finished, and I'm going to school now." I watched as she pushed away from the table, grabbed her bag and placed her school hat on her head. My eyes never left her as she walked out to the doorway where she buckled on her roller blades and left the house with a, "Ja ne!"

I blinked in confusion, as if not believing that what had just occurred occurred. I looked over to my father, as if asking for an explanation, but all I received was an amused smile and laughing eyes as if to say, _She got you this time, Touya._ "She's fine, Touya," He answered my unspoken question.

Shaking my head with a thinly-veiled frustration at my sister's reaction, or rather lack of, I picked a piece of toast and gobbled it down before grabbing my bag and again. "Bye, otou-san. Yuki and I will be coming home early today to do our work," I informed my father. He nodded and said, "Have a good day at school."

I walked out of the house and got on my blue coloured mountain bike, cycling out of the driveway and towards the junction where Yukito and I always met. He waved to me with a "Morning Touya" and got on his own bike before we began to cycle towards our school together. I began to explain to Yukito about Sakura and how I still believed that something was wrong with her. Yukito's brows creased in a worried fashion, as though he agreed with me with what I said before telling me that I was worrying too much again. Sighing, I decided to let it go, and try to show him instead after school.

* * *

_Later that Afternoon_

Yukito and I parked out bicycles by the garage beside my house before entering the house itself. And because Yukito is Yukito, the first place he headed to was the kitchen where the refrigerator was. Grinning and shaking my head slightly at my best friend's predictable actions, I walked towards the living room instead and sat down on the sofa, waiting for Sakura's return so I could show Yukito what I had meant when I said that something was wrong with Sakura.

No sooner or later, Sakura came back. _Time to try again,_ I thought before peeking my head out into the corridor of our house as she shouted, "I'm home!" I replied with a grin, "Welcome home, kaijuu." Once again, I was left confused as I watched Sakura walk up the stairs to her room without any comeback. Sighing, I walked to the kitchen and said to Yukito, "See, Yuki? I told you, Sakura's acting weird! She doesn't even react to my teasing! But otou-san says she's fine! What do you think is going on?"

Yukito sighed at my outburst. "You worry too much, Touya. Maybe she's finally learnt to ignore your relentless teasing." I thought over the reason and shook my head, "You'd think that she'd learn after 8 years when she hadn't learnt to do so during those 8 years? I don't think so."

Yukito sighed again, as though he was exasperated by me. Without a reply, he picked up some snacks, more like a mountainous pile of them to me, and headed towards my room with me carrying both of our bags. He dropped the snacks by the bed before walking out of my room. To see Sakura and question her himself, I presumed.

I waited and did some of my work for Yukito to return and when he did, he was grinning with amusement. I raised a brow and said, "What?" But he merely shook his head, unwilling to speak of what he had found so amusing. I gave up, knowing that there was no way to make him say a word.

Half way through our work, there came a knock on my door. Yukito answered it and I could see him smile, though it looked like he was hiding something behind that smile, as he questioned our visitor, "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" I heard her reply him, "I came to talk to onii-chan. Can I come in?" I watched as Yukito opened the door wider without a word and my gaze followed Sakura as she walked towards me. I arched a questioning brow and asked, "What do you want?" In which she answered, "I want to ask you something, onii-chan." She sat on my bed cross-legged before asking, "Ne, onii-chan. Why do you always call me kaijuu?"

Because I thought she was joking, I answered with an amused grin, "That's because you are one." She didn't seem too amused, however, but I was too thick to see it when she asked another question. "Why do you always tease me?" I wondered briefly why she was asking me all these questions but brushed the thought aside as I answered jokingly again, "Cause it's fun." She seemed to be in the verge of tears when she bravely voiced her last question, "What am I to you?"

I continued thinking that she was joking, and because of that and my answer, "A kaijuu", I sent her running out of my room with tears streaking down her face. Her reaction shocked me, because no matter how many times I had called her a monster before, she never cried. I looked up at Yukito with a lost expression and was shocked again when I saw a stern one on his face as he said, "She was serious when she asked, Touya. Sometimes you're too prideful, you know? You had better mend the wound you inflicted on her now, or she may never look at you in your face again, much less speak to you." We both cringed when we heard a loud 'bang' from Sakura's room.

His words stung, but they were right. I was too caught up in my teasing to realize that she was being serious this time. I placed my work aside and hurried towards her room, hearing muffled voices from within but I didn't question her of them. I didn't bother to knock on the door, knowing she would never answer me even if I did. So I opened it and walked inside slowly. I cringed inwardly with guilt when I heard her hoarse voice speak, "Go away," in a cold tone, one she had never used before. From her voice, I knew that she had cried, and that added more weight to my conscience. I called out softly, as though I was beckoning a child, "Sakura?" And winced again when she repeated her words "Go away, Touya," in a louder voice. I didn't heed her words, knowing that somehow I had to repair the damage I had done in our relationship and walked over to her bed, sitting down.

She turned away from me, her pillow clutched tightly in her arms as she continued sobbing softly. I held my breath and swallowed my pride before reaching out and hugging her from behind. I could feel her body stiffen, as though to warn me to get away and that she was uncomfortable, but again I didn't heed her unspoken words. The last time I had embraced her thus was the last time Sakura had tripped on her roller blades and cried when she hurt herself. I swore softly under my breath and kept reminding myself that my pride wasn't a matter right now before I murmured in my sister's ear, "Gomenasai, Sakura."

I felt her body freeze entirely. Was I making an apology such a big deal? I thought grimly before I heard a voice in my head answer, Yes, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Right. I had forgotten that this was the first time I was actually voicing an apology to anyone, much less my sister herself. She seemed shock when she muttered, "What?" And I thought I saw her tears stop rolling down her cheeks. "What did you say?" _Damn. How many times does she want me to apologize to her?_ I thought to myself grudgingly before mentally smacking myself in the head for thinking that. _Baka! She's never heard me say sorry to anyone before. She's just trying to confirm herself!_ And so I obliged, "I said gomenasai, Sakura," and hugged her tighter.

"Do you really mean it, onii-chan?" I heard her question me. _I told you she doubted your apology,_ that voice in my head taunted me before I 'smacked' it away. I held in a sigh of relief as I replied, "I do." And that was the whole truth. I regretted making her cry, when I had promised to myself that I would never hurt her and protect her from those who would try to harm her. I had broken that promise, but now I wanted to make amends to it. "Sakura, you're my little sister. As your older brother, it's my _job_ to annoy you with teases. Don't take everything I say about you seriously."

There. The _entire_ truth was out.

And I felt her turn around in my arms to embrace me with her own. "That's all I wanted to know, onii-chan. But you always said bad things about me, I thought you never really liked me at all." I chuckled softly at her child-like innocence. She never failed to amuse me with it, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Nor would I have her innocence stripped away from her. And that was why I promised to protect that innocence without fail. "You're really silly sometimes, _kaijuu_," I taunted as a smirk came upon my lips. And just when I thought she wasn't going to do anything to me for calling her that, she whacked the back of my head, protesting again, "Sakura no kaijuu, baka onii-chan!"

"Itai!" I yelped out instinctively. Soon enough, both of us began to laugh.

My solemn promise may have been made when I was only 10, when our mother had passed away. But I had every intention to keep it, _throughout our entire lives._

_**+End of Touya's POV+**_

* * *

**Author's Note** – And that, sadly, concludes the story Three Questions. Why is it named thus? Well, it's because I suck at coming up with names and Sakura had asked three questions. (laughs) Look out for my other fictions that are coming soon! 


End file.
